


小結巴1

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 幹一個雙性小結巴。觸手怪物x小結巴郭家傑可能是要有後續的，狼崽掀開被子：我不做人啦！（安詳躺平。





	小結巴1

　　郭家傑在一處陌生的昏暗地方醒來，他記得自己醒前分明還在公司裏面與女同事討論今日的那份保險事宜，可是醒來時卻就如此景象，他有些茫然，站起身伸手摸窗戶卻只摸到一手灰塵，皺起眉頭抬腳踹窗戶也踹不开，他隱約聽見腳步聲，是陌生的不認識的聲音，他開始恐慌，更加暴躁的踹起那扇窗戶，可是腳步聲步步緊逼，讓郭家傑更加沒法冷靜思考。

　　門還沒有打開，可是郭家傑已經慌了，他暴躁的搖晃那扇窗戶，卻打不開也踹不动，他的呼吸變得急促，昏暗陌生的環境，有節奏的腳步聲，一切都讓他無比的暴躁也憤怒，他跺了下脚，始終的沒開口，突兀的，門外的腳步聲停下，門口人似乎是知道郭家傑的惱火，發出一聲輕笑。

　　那個“人”推開了門，或者說不應該算是人，那坨“物質”推開了門，它模擬的腳步聲真的很像，至少瞞過了郭家傑，他頹廢的蹲在窗戶下已經沒有精神去驚訝了，只是看上去有一點點累，他被嚇得有些崩潰，他討厭那種驚嚇的感覺，“物質”分成了幾個他認識的人，是曾經見過的保人，郭家傑後退幾步，毫不避让抬腿就踹，物質分散開包裹住郭家傑的腿，出了聲。

　　“你真的很不乖。”

　　郭家傑能感覺到物質的撫摸，郭家傑的臀部被誇過，而這被誇過的臀部正被一個怪物玩弄著，郭家傑不知道應該表達什麼，但是衣服被人溶解並且口被物質佔據的感覺讓他無比的噁心，那軟膩的東西探到他喉口射入一股奇怪液體，觸手一樣的玩意兒拔出，郭家傑下意識的反胃作嘔。

　　郭家傑感覺到熱，他很難受，粘膩濕滑的玩意兒在他身上摸索爬動，它在撫摸他的身體引燃各處的熱源，那股氣味變得香甜起來，郭家傑開始顫抖，他不知道是不是應該抗拒這個觸手的撫摸，但是這觸手的撫摸對他而言開始不像折磨而近似與愛撫，郭家傑不想承認，但是不得不承認，他好像也開始興奮了，這個想法讓他覺得噁心，因為這坨怪物也的確噁心。

　　郭家傑發出些沉悶的怒吼，但是身體發軟又被壓制讓他完全無力反抗，衣服被完全溶解只能赤裸的被怪物包裹，柔軟且粘膩的玩意兒讓他無比噁心，他聽見自己細微的哭腔，下體被發現，雌穴已經分泌淫液濕了一片，那觸手摸到他穴口努力的往內裏去擠壓，郭家傑開始懷念剛剛那幾個看上去很乖巧被怪物分出來的“人類”，即使不是真的，但是好歹是個人，他的穴肉被擠壓著按開，粗而大的玩意兒進入他內裏逼出他一點聲音，可是他一點都不想出聲，這個奇怪的東西可能會嘲笑他，可是怪物像是知道他的想法一般。

　　“我不會嘲笑你，只是因為你的身體奇特，足夠匹配，能夠為我產子所以我抓來你，等我的孩子出聲，就會放你離開。”

　　怪物，這坨液體，緩慢的在他身上爬行摩挲，這一大坨玩意兒在他身上到處亂竄，後穴也被開拓准入一點，他感覺自己被徹底的吞噬，這怪物是希望他生下怪物，他迷迷糊糊的這麽想著，燥熱的慾望燒的他要失去理智，他的手也被包裹，捏緊的拳無法發洩怒火，粗大玩意兒塞入郭家傑的體內，鑽入深處，過分的刺激叫他疼痛顫抖，絲絲鮮血溢出被怪物吸收殆盡，郭家傑依然想要反抗，他被迷昏了頭，想要那玩意兒進入更深去討好取悅他的身體。。

　　而那玩意兒像是聽見他心聲一般的確無比乖順的進入更深，那怪物突然的變成個人的模樣，將郭家傑按在了地上，他趴跪著在他身下顫抖手無力支撐身體，柔軟臀瓣被過分揉捏雙腿不住打顫，腹部酸澀發脹腿根一陣發軟，而那濕熱柔軟內裏如同勾引一般要怪物進入更深裏頭，變成人一般模樣的怪物低頭啃咬青年後頸，又按著人腰窩狠狠操幹，郭家傑哭出聲，口中嗚咽著在喘息哽咽，而卻又頭腦發熱只覺得身後人的確操的他很爽很舒服。

　　那怪物的手指在他口中操弄他的口，可是雌穴卻又被操弄著，怪異的怪物又出現第二根玩意兒進入他後穴內裏，磨蹭過前列腺快感讓他無助顫抖，他想要捂住自己的臉但是只能被那人拉著手臂操弄，那怪物似乎是不盡興，一縷細小觸手抵著郭家傑的宮口想要操開，郭家傑頓時發出一聲接近淒厲的叫聲，那聲音又軟又媚勾的怪物更加興起。

　　觸手一點點的抵開宮口，內裏彷彿是被徹底打開，郭家傑有些恍惚的被一個怪異的東西頂起來，他的後穴和雌穴被幾乎是同時的填滿，他聽見一陣怪異的聲音低下頭去望，下身黑漆漆的一座木馬赫然在他身下，他夠不到地，性器又被怪物把握著射了已經好幾次，他幾乎沒力氣去思考更多的什麼，觸手捆縛住他的腳踝控制住他，宮口被惡狠狠的抵開，觸手突然的漲開，進入個怪異的蛋狀玩意兒。

　　郭家傑哭的打嗝，他顫抖著被按著手不允許動，又哭著去質問那個怪物，聲音軟且沙啞。

　　“那、那個、東、東西是、是、是什……”

　　“是我的孩子，乖乖含好。”

　　郭家傑正想反抗，卻猛地叫出聲，又一個蛋進入他裏頭讓他更加痛苦，他坐在木馬上不受控制只能乖乖接受怪物的折磨，木馬前後晃動不斷操弄著身上的雙性人，郭家傑的手被鬆開卻只能抱住那木馬的馬身，木馬仍然在前後晃動，假陽具不斷的碾壓過他的敏感點叫他無法動作，他幾乎要射不出東西了，可是怪物還在刺激他，兩個蛋在他體內不安分的動作著，第三個也一起進去，讓郭家傑更加慌亂，他哭的更加厲害，怪物並不安撫，甚至似乎享受他的哭聲。

　　他聽見木馬搖晃的聲音也好像聽見自己的穴壁被假陽具狠狠碾壓的水聲，他顫抖著用手按住木馬想要起身，卻被拽著腿操入更深，那怪物的細小觸手離開郭家傑的宮口又前後晃動操幹著身上的青年，郭家傑顫抖著想要縮起腿卻又一次的被狠狠碾過敏感，三個蛋在他最深處的內裏不斷的搗亂一般四處亂撞，他的乳房突兀的開始產生滿漲感刺痛的針扎感覺讓他疼。

　　“胸、胸、好、好痛……”

　　殷紅的乳頭立在飽滿乳房上可憐巴巴的艱難的滴出一點乳液，那觸手似乎是迫不及待的湊上去含住了乳頭吸吮，一瞬間的通暢感又疼又爽讓他渾身過電一般的發顫，他顫抖著甚至開始主動套弄吧兩根假陽具，細小觸手深入乳孔，郭家傑感覺到疼，卻是更爽，不知道是什麽的液體射入乳孔內裏只是疼了一下，然後卻是更加厲害的滿脹感覺，他的乳房開始肉眼可見的長大，乳頭也脹大起來，此刻他的乳房已經只是有觸碰雌穴便不受控制的夾緊體內的假陽具並且開始淫叫。

　　他哭的更加難過，乳房裏面像是脹滿乳液卻無人撫慰一般，下體濕答答一片木馬下頭甚至積了一堆水液，他的乳房也被弄開開始自覺的泌乳，下身的木馬晃動的更加厲害粗長玩意兒不受控制的碾過每一處的敏感點要他慘叫出聲，郭家傑顫抖著倚靠在木馬身上嗚咽喘息。

　　怪物搖晃的更加過分，雌穴裏的假陽具主動伸長不斷的、一次又一次的操開他的宮口，郭家傑被引誘的過分，乳房不斷的泌出乳液，他甚至張口去舔弄面前的奇怪的像是性器一樣的玩意兒，他張口乖順含住那東西，然後被更加深入的操進去，郭家傑雙眼失神幾近翻白，渾身泛起不自然的紅，赤裸著主動的在木馬身上任由怪物操弄，郭家傑又一次的高潮，然後軟倒下來。

　　他無意識的撫摸著自己的隆起腹部，裏面懷著三個怪物的蛋，他的乳房鼓脹腫起哭訴一般的顫抖著，眼神渙散卻又可憐巴巴的望著那化成人模樣但怪物，他不自知道勾引著怪物與他交媾，他主動的張開濕答答的雙腿露出滿是淫液的腿根去引誘那怪物，隱秘的雌穴還泛著些許水光在誘惑怪物。

　　他的乳房被怪物良好的照顧到，雌穴最內裏的兩枚蛋正熱騰騰的刺激著他的身體，怪物拍了拍他似乎是有事情然後離開出去，郭家傑立刻跪起身按壓這自己的腹部往外擠壓蛋，並不堅硬的蛋很輕易地就被擠到宮口就快要出去了。

　　就在那蛋就快要離開他的身體時卻突然的聽見那腳步聲，郭家傑盡力的想要將那蛋擠出去，卻還沒擠出去就已經被怪物似乎溫柔的抱住了，他舔吻著郭家傑的耳垂，郭家傑絕望的哭了出來，他一邊哭一邊打嗝卻已經什麼都說不出來了，怪物再一次的操入他的雌穴裏頭，性器直接將那蛋再次頂回宮最內裏，他哭喘著喊叫手捏緊被模擬出來的布料，乳頭被吸含著分泌出更多奶液。

　　“討好我。”

　　怪物的聲音低沉，反而將郭家傑反了过来讓他坐在它的身上，粗長性器進入太深一寸寸插入最裏，柔軟的穴肉緊夾著，郭家傑的手被怪物抓著一次次的頂過他的敏感位置，最柔软的穴口一次次被堅硬東西撞上，他顫抖著哭叫卻又不受控制的主動上下起伏著，郭家傑彷彿覺得自己被慾望掌控，無法脫身。

　　怪物在他體內射入東西，那蛋殼就變得堅硬，郭家傑撫摸著腹部感受著四處亂竄在他腹中頂弄的他難受的蛋，乳房脹的痠痛可是怪物不為他疏解，他感到脹痛，但是卻又不願去請求，短短时间內腹內玩意兒變得堅硬讓他難過，怪物樓抱住郭家傑彷彿是在安撫他一般，郭家傑感覺自己現在就是個怪物，又醜又奇怪，或者說他本身就是怪物的，但是它輕輕抽動這手又撫摸他腰側輕聲道。

　　“你不是怪物，是很好的人，你很漂亮…你看，你即將要為我誕下子嗣。”

　　郭家傑被似乎的溫柔迷惑，於是睜開眼睛去望那怪物，性器陡然再次頂開宮口，郭家傑發出一聲尖叫，性器抽出，一顆蛋毫無徵兆的便滑出隂口，他聽見自己的哭腔和無力的喘息，他的腹部癟下去一點，可是卻又無法抑制的顫抖，怪物將他抱在懷中，打開他的雙腿讓蛋落在柔軟的地毯上，三枚蛋出生，郭家傑哭的更加厲害，他被高潮折磨的狼狽，怪物親吻著他的額頭。

　　“你做的很好，你很棒，乖，那些孩子…是你和我的孩子。”

　　他的面前突然的出現一面鏡子，怪物溫柔的去撥弄那紅艷艷的還分泌著蜜液的穴口，郭家傑喘息著軟在怪物的懷中，怪物又一次的親吻郭家傑的額頭，他的陰唇上還掛著剛剛分泌的蜜液，穴口更是紅的不像話，怪物抱著他，親吻他，手撥弄揉按他敏感的陰蒂，郭家傑的主動的拽住怪物的衣袖，顫抖著再一次達到高潮。

　　“看看我們的孩子吧？”

　　那些小怪物生長的很快，他們爬出蛋殼蠕動著爬向郭家傑，郭家傑顫抖著看向那群小怪物，小怪物們攀上郭家傑的身體，甚至有個再次鑽入他還張開著的雌穴再次讓他的腹部隆起，郭家傑無意識的撫摸著自己的腹部，看著那些在他身上亂拱的小怪物，他身後是大怪物，突然的郭家傑放松了身體，徹底的陷入了大怪物的懷中，一個小怪物爬上他的乳房突然的含住他的乳頭開始吸吮奶水，郭家傑突然的發出一聲淫叫顫抖著攥緊大怪物的袖口，大怪物手上撥弄他陰蒂動作更加迅速，郭家傑徹底的軟在他懷中無助的蹬踹著。

　　小怪物爬著摩挲著，兩邊乳頭都被佔據吸吮，而大怪物還悠閑的撥弄著他的陰蒂，感覺到郭家傑緊繃身體放鬆下來他似乎非常高興，一個小怪物爬上去摩挲著含住了郭家傑的性器惹得他渾身一抖，另一個一個小怪物頂開大怪物的手指含住郭家傑的陰蒂讓他渾身一顫，怪物們濕軟的身體挑逗著他的性慾，郭家傑喘息更加急促艱難的開口。

　　“不要、寶寶…不、不是…那裏……”

　　郭家傑捏紧了大怪物的袖子尖叫著顫抖著，他的各處敏感都被小怪物們佔據挑逗，性器顶端的尿道口被小怪物的舌頭抵開，陰蒂處的小怪物更加過分的包裹著他的那處扭動了起來，郭家傑雙眼翻白微吐著舌說不出話，雙腿還被大怪物把持著張大雙腿，他聽見自己的哭聲，那聽上去過分的悽慘，突兀的又有個小怪物摩挲到他女性的尿道口探入些許，然後也開始抽動。

　　郭家傑顫抖著雙腿再一次的高潮，所有正在被玩弄的地方都不受控制的溢出液體，小怪物們舔儘汁液又縮回蛋殼里休息去了，郭家傑歪著頭窩在大怪物的懷中，雙眼迷茫半睜不睜，他的腹部還微微欺負隱約看見點妊辰紋，大怪物垂下頭親吻郭家傑，然後抱起了他躺到剛剛出現的床上，沉沉睡去。


End file.
